


Thanks to Tyler

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reader Suggestion, VidCon, Youtuber Event, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finds out that Dan likes Phil and that Phil likes Dan. Tyler then plays matchmaker, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Tyler

\---  
“Look Tyler, it’s not like that. He likes me as a friend nothing more alright?” Dan said for the umpteenth time. Dan was growing tired of the man sat at the end of his hotel room bed. Vidcon was in a few days and they all had come early, and Dan just wanted to leave. Not that he didn’t want to be here to see his friends or see his viewers but he was tired of Tyler beating the dead horse, nothing was going to happen between Phil and him, it was not like that. Granted he wouldn’t mind it if something were to happen but that’s beside the point. The shorter of the two had been rambling for ages about love and romance and how he thought so and so should get together, and then it moved onto Dan’s love life. The fact of the matter is that there is no love life to speak of, not since he started living with Phil. Sure there was the odd date in the early years but they never lead to anything more. And now here they were, him and Tyler, hashing out the probability of the improbable. The fact of Dan and Phil dating one another.

“Oh come on, you and I both know that you like him and-“Tyler’s words were cut off by a hand placed over his mouth, clamping it shut. An Angry looking Dan belonging to said hand.

“Shhhh! Why don’t you say it louder so the people in Alaska can hear you!” Dan yells in a whisper tone, knowing that someone could overhear.

“So it’s true?” Tyler asked after prying Dan’s large hand from his mouth. Tyler’s shit eating grin spread across his face, reaching his eyes that flickered with excitement. Dan immediately grew flustered. That wasn’t supposed to come out.

“Maybe,” Dan starts off threateningly pointing his finger in the others face, edging closer and closer to him, “but I swear to God Tyler if you say or do anything I will personally-“

“I won’t don’t worry don’t worry, I’ll drop it.” Tyler cuts Dan off while getting off the bed, smile still ever present if not becoming slightly mischievous. “I have to go speak with Korey now, but thanks for the chat.” He says backing up to the door in a hurry, rushing to get his plan in motion.

“Tyler I swear to God-“ Dan was cut off by the door slamming closed. He sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto the bed from his sitting position, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “What have I done?”  
\--  
Tyler raced down the hall and to the elevator. He needed to find Phil, he needed to know if he felt the same towards Dan. Tyler rolled his eyes at the thought as the elevator opened on his floor, stepping into it and laughing slightly. Of course Phil likes Dan, it doesn’t take a genius to see that. He thought as he pressed to button to get to the ground level. Phil was speaking with Cat the last Tyler had seen him, and that was only a bit ago. Dan had wanted a drink but was too lazy to go get it so Phil decided to go get them both one and talk with Cat for a moment or two. The perfect opportunity to get them both alone. As the elevator hit the ground floor, the doors opened to a grinning Phil.

“Hey Tyler!” the taller said entering the elevator and hugging Tyler tightly. “Thought you were talking with Dan?” He questioned when they pulled back.

“I was, he sent me down here to find you for his drink actually.” Tyler lied smoothly.

“I’m just heading up there now.” Phil smiled as the doors closed to the lift. “How have you been?” He said the shorter.

“I’ve been good, a little lonely.” Tyler says trying to get to the point a little faster than he would have preferred. “How have you been single for all those years? I mean I need cuddles all the time.” Tyler states bringing the conversation in the right direction.

‘Oh, um-“ Phil wasn’t expecting his love life to be brought up on the ride a few floors up. “I’ve had Dan so I’m not really lonely.” Phil states not really realizing the truth behind his words. He never felt lonely around Dan. They gave cuddles and hugs all the time so it wasn’t really that far from the truth. He and Dan always were cuddly with one another, that’s just how they were. Although it’s not to say that Phil sometimes felt slightly lonely when thinking of a partner romantically. He hadn’t dated in years but it didn’t really bother him because he had Dan. Phil snapped out of his train of thought when Tyler asked him another question.

“Dan cuddles the loneliness away then?” Tyler asked, hiding his ever growing love for the game he was playing.

“Yeah, he’s Dan.” Phil said as if that explained everything.

“Does that mean you like him?” Tyler asked in a fake gasp, with a smile growing on his face.

“Tyler, you know Dan and I are just friends. Besides, it doesn’t matter if I like him or not, he’s my best friend, I’m not going to ruin that for some one way feelings.” Phil said looking Tyler in the eyes before exiting the elevator with a wave.

“Understood!” Tyler yelled after him just before the doors shut between them. Tyler jumped a little in excitement. He was most defiantly going to be playing matchmaker tonight.  
\-----

Dan and Phil were standing near a table in the far left-hand corner of the large party tent, this wasn’t really their scene and they kinda just wanted to go back to their rooms. Well, more like they wanted to go back to one of their rooms, which were of course connected, and sit down on the bed, cuddle, and put on a movie only for them to talk over it. Either way, they both knew they did not want to be here, around hundreds of drunk sweaty loud youtubers after a long day at Vidcon.

“How much longer do you think we should stay?” Phil yelled over the loud music, looking at Dan as the colored lights danced across his face. Phil hadn’t drank anything other than a Sprite tonight and Dan had a glass of water as well as a Sprite, so neither were drunk or even impaired at all, making this ‘party’ all the more harder to stay at, leading to the reason they wanted to leave.

“Only a few more minutes, just say goodnight to some of our other friends yeah?” Dan asked shouting over the new song that the speakers are blasting. Phil nodded and they both started to search the mass of people looking for some of their friends.

“I see Cat over there!” Phil yelled to Dan, tugging on his arm to point out where she was. They made their way over to Cat and said their good nights, along with the others they had bumped into on the way. As the two moved towards the door a rather tipsy Tyler approached them.

“HEEYYYY Guys!” Tyler yelled far too loudly for the distance held between them all. "Heading to bed already are we?"

“Yeah, we just want an early night in because tomorrow we have to be up early for meet and greets.” Dan replied with a laugh as Tyler stumbled a little.

“Surrree.” Tyler slurred with a smirk on his face. The two British boys looked at each other in confusion at his skeptical tone.

“Why did you say it like that?” Phil asked on behalf of the both of them. The party around them seemed to getting louder and louder, more and more packed, squeezing Dan closer to Phil, not that either really minded the closeness.

“Oh nothing. Have fun going to bed.” Tyler said with a wink and a loud giggle. “I’m sure that you’ll be reeeeal tired afterwards. I know it’s been a while for the both of you so I get needing to leave early for this kinda thing.” Tyler said leaning in being really serious for a moment. Dan and Phil exchanged a quick side glance at one another, totally at a loss as to what Tyler was hinting at. Then it clicked for Dan and his face blushed crimson, although it was hardly noticeable under the multicolored lights. But Phil noticed and then he understood too, and he grew slighter red as well.

“Tyler, no really, we are just friends, we aren’t heading to bed early to do um that.” Phil spoke softly to Tyler, careful of the other people around the group of three.

“Oh come on, you really have gone for it yet Lester?! What about you Howell?” Dan and Phil’s eyes both went wide at his words, knowing what was coming next.

“I swear to God Tyler if you-“ Dan whispered harshly to Tyler.

“Dan likes you Phil!” Tyler told the other but careful not to let others over hear. Dan hide his face in his hands and did a little huff into them before his eyes met Phil’s. He opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to ruin their evening in with his unreciprocated feelings, but Tyler interrupted him. “Dan, Phil likes you!” He stated in a slur, clearly the alcohol affecting him more than earlier. Phil looked sheepish and the two boys stood just outside the mass of people at a tent party at Vidcon, hearing for the first time in seven and some years, that their feelings were reciprocated, unable to do anything about it. They both looked one another in the eyes and just knew Tyler’s words were true. The pair giggle and shuffled slightly closer together, before Dan started to speak.

“Alright well goodnight me and Phil have some talking to do now.” Dan stated, grabbing Phil’s hand and interlacing their fingers, dragging Phil out of the tent and towards their rooms for their night in with just a hint of possible kissing now instead of just cuddles.

“No need to thank me! It was all part of the plan!” Tyler said as the pair raced towards the hotel giggling together. Phil raised his hand showing a form of thanks to Tyler just before they entered the hotel. Tyler smirked that his plan worked, they now knew and he wasn’t going to be yelled at because he was obviously very “drunk”.

In the hotel Dan and Phil walked to their rooms in comfortable silence, silently agreeing this was a more private thing to discuss without possible eavesdroppers around. They hurriedly unlocked the door to Phil’s room and entered with Dan’s arms around Phil’s waist. Finally, they both thought. The door clicked closed behind them and Phil turned around in Dan’s arms quickly, taking the younger by surprise when soft warm lips hit his. The kiss lasted a moment of two, of nothing but comfort and warmth and ease. When the two pulled back they just smiled shyly at each other. Then Dan giggled at his thought but kept the words in his mouth.

“What?” Phil asked sensing it wasn’t about his kissing skills and or his kinda admission of liking him.

“It only took seven and some years and a drunk Tyler for us to finally do that.” Dan hummed as he planted a kiss on Phil’s nose. Phil sighed in reply, finally feeling whole and at peace with his thoughts. “Is it too soon to tell you I love you?” Dan asked in a whispered tone, scared the answer would be yes.

“Not soon enough.” Phil said kissing Dan’s lips, living on that feeling for a while, breathing him in. “I love you Bear.” Phil said in between their kisses. The two eventually laid down and ‘’watched’ a movie and cuddle in closely, sharing and placing kisses whenever they please. They both were falling asleep in each other’s arms after saying their I love yous and goodnights. Phil giggled, kissing Dan’s head. Dan looked up at his Phil with a questioning look.

“We’ll have to thank Tyler tomorrow. Thanks to him, I have you.” Dan rolled his eyes tiredly at the cheesiness of the situation before they drifted off into a blissful sleep, thanks to Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> This was reader suggested a couple months (errr) back, so here you are. It's not the best but here it is anyway. Leave me a comment below with what I should write next!


End file.
